Giant Anaconda
The Giant Anaconda stories around the Amazon-basin,dated since the last centuries. Native tribes in the region from Surinam, the Guyana's till the Eastern Ecuador region tells us tales about, gigantic proported snakes who would be able to tackle down a whole group of hunters in an instant. Some of the tales are very well documented, and told on from generations on. It seemed true that in recent history, giant snakes in South-America were pretty common. Posing a threat for the human community, These were probably the last giants of serpents, that are so formidably equipped with hundreds of pounds powerful muscles and speed, that a full grown man has no chance of survival, when encountering one of these giant reptilian predators. There are reports of anacondas 50-100 feet long. These reports however remain unverified. The welknown observer, Colonel Percy Fawcett's from Royal Geographic Society's contribution dated from 1906 is the most commonly mentioned reported encounter of a anaconda pushing 62 feet long. Colonel Fawcett with his native crew, drifted along the Rio Abuna close to the Rio Negro region when he spotted a great triangular serpentine head appearing at the bow of the boat. Fawcett opened fire, hitting the creature in the spine. In its dying throes the snake thrashed water all around the boat. The diameter of the snake's body was relatively small, only twelve inches. Nevertheless, Fawcett had no way to carry the specimen back from the interior. A kind of snake with that dimensions would weigh several thousand pounds and would impossible to bring along from the jungle if you don't have enough room on a boat or some carrier. Col. Fawcett also describes enormous trails in the sandy banks,that we're seen and is stated by inland rubber pickers and indians who told stories about these giants which leave trails in the swampy riverbanks of five to six foot wide, the Brazilian Boundary Commission mentioned also comparable sightings of these trails what had to be, a snake of monstrous size, of at least 80 foot in length . Colonel Fawcett also writed about an complete other species of Giant snake the was dubbed the 'Dormidera', this giant snake was found in the Araquaya and Tocantin-basins .This snake obviously a loud sleeper ,makes noises while resting ,was blackish in colour and seemingly much larger than the Anaconda sightings ... Spanish explorers also mention reports of snakes 80 feet devouring animals as large as oxen and horses. The largest anacondas reported were a 95 foot 2 ton specimen reportedly shot in British Columbia and a report of a snake killed in Fort Tabatinga that was reporedly 110 to 150 feet long. Another giant reported could have been heviest was reportedly 131 feet long and weighed 5 tons.There are even historical reports of anacondas big enough to demolish small houses and villages. Today there is still debate over how large the largest anaconda in the Amazon would be and based on the reports and unverified measurements 37 feet seems too be the largest theoretically possible size although the largest confirmed anaconda was 25 feet and weighed 550 pounds. There may be larger ones. In 1944 the well-known Lamon-Dunn Expedition made a survey in Eastern parts of Colombia and discovered ,they we're in the path of a giant Anaconda, Together with the help of the British Guyanese Soldiers which we're at the expedition .They shot the snake, and caught the creature, laying in in its full lenght on the Riverbank . When measuring the Giant Anaconda, they came on a acceptable 37,5 feet ,about 11,43 m long . When they went for a lunch further down and afterwards came back to the 'body' to take some more measurements, and weigh it, the Anaconda had dissappeared, The forty or more gunshots fired didn' t kill it . but only slowed it down for a moment . This 11,43 m Giant Anaconda,is for some way very acceptable for many scientists, as this was properly measured with official materials to measure lands and distances . It stays a mystery of which Colonel Perry Fawcett had seen and discovered, and is very regretfull that not better material of photographs could harden these facts and reports about these giant snakes, Still in these times I also hear stories about Giant Anacondas, who live in the Central and Upper parts of the Brazilian Amazone basin . Some Giant had also appeared around 1994 and seen by tourist and photographed, this monster Anaconda took down a Fishermen of its boat and ate him . This snake's lenght was estimated by a mathematics specialist and scientist and should have measured between 14 and 16 meters long . When I ask him of this story more then 15 years ago he's still afraid of what he's seen , A Monstertale that he's experienced at close range during a Amazone trip. An Incredible adventure but maybe less rare than most people think . The Serenity and mysterious ways and creatures of the Great Amazon-basins still remains millions of square kilometers which is fairly unexplored, The Largest Rainforest and Swamplands in the world covering more than ,125 % of Australia ,and also in Central Africa ,the Congo-basin is maybe even less explored by science ,and thus a source of many new small creatures and more unknown giant species to find .